


Le Héros Oublié [The Forgotten Hero] Regulus Black

by Raetmrec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Guilt, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Murder, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, POV Regulus Black, References to Depression, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Dies, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black Deserves Better, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raetmrec/pseuds/Raetmrec
Summary: ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴜs ᴀʀᴄᴛᴜʀᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ɪɪ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ ʜᴇ ʟᴏɴɢᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ᴅʀᴏᴡɴᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɢᴇ ᴏғ 𝟷𝟾. ᴀʟʟ ʜɪs ʟɪғᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴄᴀʀᴇғᴜʟʟʏ ᴄʀᴀғᴛᴇᴅ ғᴀᴄᴀᴅᴇ, ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴜɪʟᴛ ʜɪs ᴡᴀʟʟs ʜɪɢʜ, ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ. ʏᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴄʟɪɴᴋs ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴀʀᴍᴏʀ, ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴡᴀs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ᴠᴜʟɴᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙᴏʏ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴇᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴠᴇ.
Kudos: 12





	Le Héros Oublié [The Forgotten Hero] Regulus Black

Regulus Black had many secrets, they clung to him like a second skin, giving him an aura of mystery and intrigue. They clung to him almost sinfully, alluring to those around him. Regulus had a confidence to him that differed greatly to his brother's, while Sirius was cocky, a showoff and unnaturally loud, Regulus had his own way of showing his self-confidence, he was shy, but not to the point where he didn't know his effect of people, he was charming (something he used to his advantage when he was late to potions), he was sly, something that came naturally to him as he was a Slytherin and a Black. 

Regulus Black was an enigma that not a single person on this earth could figure out, he was a complicated puzzle with a missing piece. He was Unsolvable. And sometimes this bothered him, although he loved that no one could understand him, it did get frustrating sometimes, especially since the people you want to impress don't really give a damn about you. Never the less Regulus learned to live with it, learned to live with his brother's hate for him, but it wasn't always this way. It felt like a lifetime ago, but there was a time when Sirius understood him, when he WANTED to understand him, but it seems as that is not the case anymore.

Regulus Black was lonely. Everybody had left him one by one and now he was alone in his too big, too dark, too lonely and too empty house. And you know the sad thing, Regulus always knew there would be a time where he would be the only person left who he could trust, because this wasn't a fairytale and at the end of the day he had no one, no he was not physically alone, he had mother and Father and Kreacher, but mentally there was no one is sight expect for the voices in his head that continue to terrorize him. 

Regulus Black didn't trust anybody or believe in promises. He had learned that the hard way, he had learned that when his brother ran way. His brother who had promised to always be there for him had suddenly gone, replaced him and looked at him as if he was a stranger. His brother had broken his promise, his brother had broken his trust, his brother was a liar. Sometimes Regulus wonders what he did to deserve this, but he doesn't get very far before the voices remind him that he's useless, and doesn't deserve to live in the first place. He knows he should be angry with his brother, but all he felt was sadness and utter defeat. 

Regulus black wanted out. He didn't want to be a death eater anymore. He didn't want the hideous mark of shame and slavery on his arm anymore. He didn't want to kill or torture anyone, he didn't think he could live with the nightmares or the memories that haunted him every minute of everyday anymore. He was certain that if one of his tasks didn't kill him the guilt surely would. After every mission the screams would echo in his head making him wish he was dead, the hollow look in their eyes would be imprinted in his mind forever. 

Regulus Black was tired. He was tired of feeling like this, tired of being empty, worthless, unwanted. Despite what his brother Sirius had always said, he wasn't the favorite, no that was Sirius the heir, he was always the second option, the spare, the useless one. He knew his father was disgusted by him, because in his father's eyes he was fragile, too soft, too weak to take on the responsibilities that came with being the heir. The worst thing was that they would never know, never know who worthless they made him feel. 

Regulus Black was determined. This was his chance to redeem himself, to show his parents that he wasn't their second chance, to show everyone he wasn't a tool or a coward, to show Sirius that he wasn't just useless and pathetic death eater. This was this chance to bring down the dark lord and stop his reign of terror. As Regulus made his way to his doom, he almost wished Sirius was here to see it, but was it to see what Regulus had become, to see the monster that he was, to see that Sirius had done this to him by leaving, or was it so Sirius could see that he was sorry, that he regretted everything. In the end Regulus never figured out the answer, but what he did know was that someday he hoped his brother would forgive him. 

Regulus Arcturus Black II died a hero. He died with dignity and he died for what he believed in. And although he died, his story would live on in the form of his first friend and loyal house elf, who would recount the tale with tears in his eyes as he told the story of his brave masters grave sacrifice. He was many things, a loyal son, a not so good brother who could have done better, a excellent student, a forced follower and a lost soul. Regulus Black will be remembered, and it may not be by many, but that doesn't matter because in the end Regulus will always be the forgotten hero.

**Author's Note:**

> So another one, I don't even know why I do this, but I hope you like it. :)


End file.
